Long shaft handles have been used as a part of various tools for as long as tools have been used. Such handles allow maintenance personnel to clean floors while in a standing position when the handle is attached to a mop head, or allows a painter to paint a ceiling when the handle is attached to a paint roller. Generally, each tool working head is fitted with its own handle such that a person with a collection of various tools will often have a closet, cabinet, wall rack or garden shed cluttered with a collection of such handles, each attached to its own tool working head. For example, building maintenance personnel may require a collection of wet mops, dry dust mops of various widths, squeegees, brooms, and other such items, each with its own handle. Such a collection of tools can create a cluttered maintenance closet or may be cumbersomely attached to a maintenance cart.
Often the working head attached to such handles will wear out or may otherwise be designed to be replaced. In the case of wet mops and dry dust mops, the heads are designed to be used a discreet number of times before the head must be cleaned or replaced. The handles are commonly attached to the working head with rivets, bolts, screws, and the like. Removing and replacing the working head can often be a time consuming task, may require tools that the user does not have readily available, and/or may be beyond the technical capabilities of the user.
In the case of many wet mops, dry dust mops, and brooms, the handle is often attached to the working head with a threaded tip at the end of the handle that mates with a threaded socket. However, while the connection and disconnection of such a handle is simple, it can be cumbersome and frustrating to the user, especially when the handle loosens from the head during use.
Some wet string or sponge mops utilize various brackets, clamps, screws, support bars, and the like, to hold a disposable mopping substrate at the working end of the handle. However, the replacement of the mopping substrate often can be difficult and commonly requires the user to handle, touch, or otherwise manipulate the dirty mopping substrate.
Others have attempted to solve the inconvenience of switching working heads by employing quick connect and release mechanisms to join various types of working heads to handles. Such quick connects often use a male connector that is mated with a female fitting. Commonly, the male connector will include opposing end portions that will snap into matching slots or holes in the female fitting such that the end portions are pinched together to subsequently release the male connector from the female fitting. However, the problem with this, or other such common quick connect and release designs, is that the user has to manipulate the tool where the working head is connected to the handle. Often this is the “dirty” end of the tool (e.g., close to the used mop head) and minimally requires that the user bend over or reposition the tool to be able to so manipulate the quick release.
Finally, another related problem associated with the regular use of long-handled tools such as mops, brooms, and the like, is related to wear and fatigue to the user's hands. During regular use of a mop, broom or other similar tool, the end of the tool regularly twists and rubs on the user's hand. If the user is not wearing gloves, such repeated use often leaves painful calluses or blisters on the palm of the user's hand.
Definitions
As used herein, the term “fasteners” means devices that fasten, join, connect, secure, hold, or clamp components together. Fasteners include, but are not limited to, screws, nuts and bolts, rivets, snap-fits, tacks, nails, loop fasteners, and interlocking male/female connectors, such as fishhook connectors, a fish hook connector includes a male portion with a protrusion on its circumference. Inserting the male portion into the female portion substantially permanently locks the two portions together.
As used herein, the term “couple” includes, but is not limited to, joining, connecting, fastening, linking, or associating two things integrally or interstitially together.
As used herein, the term “configure(s)”, “configured” or “configuration(s)” means to design, arrange, set up, or shape with a view to specific applications or uses. For example: a military vehicle that was configured for rough terrain; configured the computer by setting the system's parameters.
As used here, the term “operable” or “operably” means being in a configuration such that use or operation is possible. Similarly, “operably connect(s)” or “operably connected” refers to the relation of elements being so configured that a use or an operation is possible through their cooperation. For example: the machine is operable; the wheel is operably connected to the axle.
As used herein, the term “hinge” refers to a jointed or flexible device that connects and permits pivoting or turning of a part to a stationary component. Hinges include, but are not limited to, metal pivotable connectors, such as those used to fasten a door to frame, and living hinges. Living hinges may be constructed from plastic and formed integrally between two members. A living hinge permits pivotable movement of one member in relation to another connected member.
As used herein, the term “substantially” refers to something which is done to a great extent or degree; for example, “substantially covered” means that a thing is at least 95% covered.
As used herein, the term “alignment” refers to the spatial property possessed by an arrangement or position of things in a straight line or in parallel lines.
As user herein, the terms “orientation” or “position” used interchangeably herein refer to the spatial property of a place where or way in which something is situated; for example, “the position of the hands on the clock.”
These terms may be defined with additional language in the remaining portions of the specification.